<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amami quando lo merito meno by maggieemae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090691">Amami quando lo merito meno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieemae/pseuds/maggieemae'>maggieemae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieemae/pseuds/maggieemae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: La cosa ancora più atroce era però l’attesa. L’ attesa che qualcuno si accorgesse della situazione, che illuminassero anche di poco il suo cammino. Voleva che chiunque, non importava chi, lo prendesse per mano e lo conducesse verso la luce, alla fine di quel tunnel infinito. Anche lui come Cho Cho-San era prigioniero di un’illusione, incapace di accettare la realtà, negava con forza, disperatamente, l’evidenza: non sarebbe mai arrivato nessuno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amami quando lo merito meno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NOTE</strong>: Non so se questa storia abbia un senso sinceramente. Ero partita con un'idea e poi è uscita fuori tutt'altra cosa.</p>
  <p>Spero che in ogni caso sia di vostri gradimento, quindi se vorrete farmi sapere il vostro parere ve ne sarei eternamente grata.</p>
  <p>Mi scuso in anticipo se dovessero esserci delle informazioni errate o spiegate male, ho solo provato a immedesimarmi in Niccolò e tra il resto non sono neanche un'astronoma quindi spero che sorvolerete su eventuali strafalcioni per guardare alla sostanza della questione.</p>
  <p>Nella storia è presente un paragone all'opera Madama Butterfly, se vi interessa approfondire vi lascio al link dove potrete trovare l'opera completa: <a href="http://www.cantarelopera.com/libretti-d-opera/madama-butterfly-di-giacomo-puccini.php">Madama Butterfly - G. Puccini</a></p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Ama mihi cum mererem minus, quoniam erit cum ne egerent </em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(Amami quando lo merito meno, perché sarà quando ne avrò più bisogno)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>- Catullo</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Era una serata tranquilla di giugno. Niccolò era seduto al pianoforte e si stava arrovellando a trovare l’inghippo a quel pezzo che aveva scritto per uno dei suoi ultimi esami universitari. C’era un punto in cui il giro di note non era armonioso come voleva. Il suo orecchio, seppur allenato, non riusciva a cogliere le note sbagliate in quella sinfonia. Uno degli esercizi che veniva richiesto era quello di scrivere e suonare, con uno strumento a scelta, una musica ispirata a <em>Madama Butterfly</em>.</p>
<p>Era un’opera a cui Niccolò era particolarmente legato perché fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva letta e ascoltata, era riuscito a immedesimarsi nella protagonista, come se i tormenti di Cho Cho-San fossero stati un po’ anche suoi. Tutto era cominciato all’età di 12 anni, quando i primi sintomi della malattia avevano cominciato a fare la loro comparsa e lui si era ritrovato ad attraversare varie fasi, dall’ira incontrollata, alla depressione e alla mania in un loop continuo senza che nessuno riuscisse a trovare un nome o una definizione a quello che Niccolò stava vivendo. Tutti si erano rifiutati di ammettere che lui soffriva di disturbo borderline di personalità, sperando in qualcosa di più facile da gestire per un ragazzino di quella età ma il passare del tempo non aveva fatto altro che confermare la diagnosi. All’età di 15 anni, Niccolò era in grado di provare emozioni più forte e profonde rispetto ai propri compagni. Tutto era particolarmente amplificato e Niccolò era un ragazzino entusiasta, positivo e niente sembrava scalfire il suo ottimismo. Madama Butterfly all’inizio della storia, nutriva una forte speranza per suo avvenire abbagliata com’era dall’amore cieco che provava per il suo adorato. Niccolò, come lei, aveva vissuto quella fase di assoluta fiducia verso il futuro – nonostante le difficoltà della malattia – guidato dall’amore dei suoi genitori e di Maddalena.</p>
<p>Poi però, d’un tratto, le sue sicurezze erano crollate, sprofondate nel baratro più totale. Le emozioni positive di prima avevano lasciato spazio a quelle negative; le ansie e le paure più profonde lo avevano travolto come un fiume in piena. Non riusciva a vedere niente se non il buio che lo circondava. Era come nel bel mezzo di un tornado, tutto vorticava all’impazzata, frammenti di sé erano sparsi ovunque, rotti, fatti a pezzi, spazzati via. Aveva provato di tutto, messo in atto ogni comportamento possibile – per quanto poco morale fosse – con l’unico scopo di vedere se succedeva qualcosa. Si era ritrovato agonizzante, non riusciva a respirare, in balia dei suoi continui sbalzi d’umore e dei suoi deliri. Era bloccato nella sua mente senza via d’uscita e ovunque si muovesse o girasse i muri che aveva innalzato erano invalicabili. Era claustrofobico, la sensazione sempre più soffocante e dolorosa, voleva urlare, gridare ma nessun suono usciva dalla sua voce. La cosa ancora più atroce era però l’attesa. L’ attesa che qualcuno si accorgesse della situazione, che illuminassero anche di poco il suo cammino. Voleva che chiunque, non importava chi, lo prendesse per mano e lo conducesse verso la luce, alla fine di quel tunnel infinito. Anche lui come Cho Cho-San era prigioniero di un’illusione, incapace di accettare la realtà, negava con forza, disperatamente, l’evidenza: non sarebbe mai arrivato nessuno.</p>
<p>Era sicuro, come succedeva nell’opera, che gli eventi sarebbero precipitati rapidamente verso la catastrofe. E così fu.</p>
<p>I ricordi erano sbiaditi, non era padrone di se stesso. Ricordava l’evento come se fosse stato uno spettatore esterno, non il protagonista di quella tragedia. Anche quando l’aveva raccontato al suo psichiatra la voce era rimasta ferma e inflessibile, come se la storia non fosse la sua. Come se la vita che aveva cercato di recidere non era stata la sua. “Con onor muore chi non può serbar vita con onore” era così decideva di togliersi la vita Madama Butterfly e lui ci si era aggrappato in pieno a quelle parole e a quel valore. Ma si poteva veramente morire con onore?</p>
<p>Ci aveva messo tempo e un grande lavoro su se stesso per capire che la sua esistenza non fosse immeritata o indegna di essere vissuta. Dopo quella notte, ne aveva commessi diversi di errori – alcuni più gravi di altri – ma nessuno di quelli era un presupposto valido e sufficiente per non affrontare la vita. C’erano ancora mattine in cui non riusciva a trovare nessun motivo per alzarsi dal letto, altre volte invece le emozioni erano talmente amplificate che lo lasciavano attonito e stordito per giorni mentre altre invece i farmaci lo stroncavano e lo indebolivano ma non avrebbe più fatto un gesto tanto estremo. Anche dopo Milano, quando pensava di aver perso Martino per sempre, non aveva più avuto quel genere di impulso. Niccolò si passò distrattamente la mano sulla cicatrice ormai bianca e perfettamente rimarginata e sbuffò. Riprovò al piano la sinfonia per l’ennesima volta. Provò ad abbandonarsi alla musica, ma la nota sbagliata stridette nelle sue orecchie. Imprecò impercettibilmente nel silenzio della sua piccola casa, la casa che era stata di sua nonna e che ora conteneva tutte le sue cose – e quelle di Martino. Cambiò un paio di note dal suo spartito, cancellando quelle che aveva segnato in precedenza. Sapeva di aver fatto un ottimo lavoro se solo non fosse stato per quel piccolo e insignificante dettaglio che rendeva lo stacco particolarmente fastidioso al suo udito esperto. Stava per accartocciare quel foglio e lanciarlo lontano quando sentì le chiavi girare nella toppa della porta d’entrata.</p>
<p>Martino era uscito con i Contrabbandieri quella sera, lo aveva implorato – e si era anche impegnato parecchio per convincerlo – di andare con loro, ma aveva bisogno di silenzio per sistemare la sua musica. Martino era sempre il primo ad ascoltare le sue melodie e questa non vedeva proprio l’ora di fargliela udire. Aveva voglia di condividere con lui quella cicatrice che non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di spiegargli. Martino entrò in salotto incespicando, sostenuto da Giovanni. Niccolò aveva girato sullo sgabello su cui sedeva e fissò la scena divertito.</p>
<p>“Cosa ci fa un vampiro bellissimo nel mio salotto?” aveva chiesto a Giovanni con aria stupita. Giò rise e spinse l’amico sulla sedia lì vicino. Martino era reduce dalla maratona di Twilight appena trasmessa in televisione e si era convinto che Niccolò poteva perfettamente impersonare un vampiro. La sua pelle era chiara, quasi diafana, in netto contrasto con i suoi capelli corvini, sempre spettinati. Ultimamente poi, a causa della stanchezza e dello studio, i suoi splendidi occhi profondi erano sempre contornati da solchi violacei. Ai suoi occhi – e avrebbe sfidato chiunque a dire il contrario – Niccolò era così bello che ogni tanto gli faceva male ammirarlo troppo a lungo. Martino lo fissò con aria trasognata, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, l’affascinante vampiro lo stava osservando e sorrideva affettuoso.</p>
<p>“Grazie Giò. Ti fermi o hai qualcun altro da salvare? Chiese Niccolò. “Mi dispiace Nì, il dove chiama!” rispose l’altro facendogli l’occhiolino. Saluto l’amico con la mano e scompigliò i capelli a Martino “Ti lascio al tuo <em>Edward</em>” scherzò prima di uscire.</p>
<p>Martino si era accoccolato sul tavolo, la testa appoggiata sulla superficie di legno, come se fosse impossibile per lui mantenerla dritta. Era sicuro di riuscire a portarsela dietro solo perché era attaccata al resto del corpo, altrimenti ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. In quel momento le tempie pulsano e tutto sembrava come ovattato. La stanza continuava a girare anche se aveva gli occhi chiusi e si stava concentrando a non pensare affatto, se niente affollava la sua mente forse il mal di testa sarebbe passato più in fretta. Ma quanto aveva bevuto esattamente?</p>
<p>“Ce la fai a venire a letto?” domandò Niccolò. Martino scosse la testa come risposta. Niccolò si avvicinò al compagno e con un po’ di forza riuscì a portarlo in camera. Lo aiutò a svestirsi e poi a sistemarsi sotto le coperte. Niccolò fece lo stesso, stava per prendere di nuovo in mano lo spartito, voleva rileggere ogni singola nota e provare ad abbozzare un paio di modifiche. Non aveva sonno ma con Martino avevano fatto quello stupido patto “<em>andremo sempre a dormire insieme, anche quando saremo arrabbiati o stanchi o non avremmo voglia di parlarci. Hai capito Nì? Non voglio che mi lasci solo di notte...</em>” e lui non aveva mai infranto quell'impegno.</p>
<p>Martino si mosse, spostando le coperte e avvicinandosi a Niccolò. Intrecciò le gambe con quelle del compagno, spostò il suo braccio per farsi spazio e appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, vicino al cuore. Niccolò rimase fermo, assecondando i movimenti di Martino, facilitandoli l’impresa che in quel momento era lenta e strascicata. “Mi sei mancato stasera, ogni singolo istante” aveva scandito le parole con calma, sperando di non biascicare. L’alcol era ancora in circolo e dominava sulla sua razionalità. Martino faticava ancora ad aprirsi, a raccontarsi, a spiegare cosa gli passava per la testa. Niccolò era bravo a decifrarlo e per quanto fosse facile comunicare con lui senza la paura di venire giudicato o respinto, certe cose preferiva tenerle per sé. Era convinto che nessun termine potesse mai spiegare quello che lui provava per Niccolò. Aveva tentato, risultando però banale e fin troppo superficiale per i suoi gusti quindi era giunto alla conclusione che avrebbe fatto parlare i suoi gesti, sicuro che fossero molto più eloquenti di qualsiasi altro discorso. Ma non stasera, stasera aveva voglia di sfogarsi, manifestare i suoi sentimenti, di amare anche con le parole.</p>
<p>“È per questo che hai bevuto? Per sopperire la mia mancanza?” Martino rise. Era incredibile come Niccolò lo conoscesse così bene. Probabilmente il suo comportamento era alquanto infantile perché passavano insieme una quantità di tempo spropositata considerando i loro impegni e avevano trovato il loro equilibrio anche da soli ma ciò non toglieva che quando non erano insieme una parte di lui sentisse realmente la sua assenza.</p>
<p>“Forse” aveva biasciato Martino. Voleva ancora mantenere un briciolo di dignità e fu il motivo per cui decise di non essere del tutto sincero con il compagno, anche se l’altro conosceva già la risposta.</p>
<p>“Sei veramente assurdo.”</p>
<p>Martino si avvicinò lentamente, aveva bisogno di appoggiare le labbra su quelle di Niccolò. Era tutta la sera che non aspettava altro che tornare a casa per essere baciato come tutte le volte che rientrava dopo una lunga giornata passata fuori. Quel contatto fece sbatacchiare le ali delle farfalle nel suo stomaco. Si era adattato a tante cose come a dormire sul lato sinistro del materasso, a farsi portare il caffè a letto la domenica mattina o ad accettare i complimenti di Niccolò senza alzare gli occhi al cielo, come se fosse esasperato, ma ai loro baci no, non si era ancora abituato e sperò di non farlo mai. La vicinanza tra di loro doveva essere fin troppo familiare invece era qualcosa che lo faceva perdere sempre la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, che li risucchiava nella loro magica bolla, dove esistevano solo loro due, gli ultimi uomini sulla Terra.</p>
<p>“Nì. Sono un pianeta e tu sei il mio sole” aveva sussurrato Martino. Si maledisse per quelle parole uscite di getto senza un contesto, una cornice chiara in cui contestualizzarle. Fece un respiro profondo e fissò gli occhi verdi di Niccolò. Erano attenti, lo scrutavano con curiosità ma c’era qualcosa di più, un misto di tenerezza e amore immenso. Chissà se anche Niccolò vedeva lo stesso nei suoi occhi perché se c’era una cosa di cui Martino era totalmente certo era l’amore che provava per lui.</p>
<p>“Ho sempre pensato di essere un po’ come la Terra che gravita intorno al sole. Tu sei il mio sole. Da quando sei entrato a far parte della mia vita ogni cosa ha preso forma e colore. La vita ha iniziato a germogliare e hai reso tutto più caldo e accogliente. Anche quando viene sera e tu scompari, so che il giorno dopo tornerai più luminoso e splendente che mai. Così come non ho bisogno di vederti sotto la coltre di nuvole per sapere che ci sei. Io giro intorno alla tua orbita, senza mai stancarmi o affaticarmi, la tua presenza mi conforta e so per certo che non mi lascerai mai solo nello spazio sconfinato perché siamo legati da una forza invisibile.” Lo sapeva fin troppo bene che Martino non si lasciava andare quasi mai a dichiarazioni plateali e quando lo faceva c’era sempre stato qualcosa di sotteso e implicito che lui doveva decrittare. Non che Niccolò avesse mai nutrito qualche dubbio in merito perché, se anche Martino non parlava un granché, con i gesti era stato sempre molto loquace. Niccolò non si era mai visto come un sole, le parole di Martino sembravano far parlare la sua prospettiva. Era lui a sentirsi un pianeta ed era convinto che la sua orbita dipendesse da quella del compagno. Lo intuiva tutte le volte che si muovevano all’unisono, come se fossero una cosa sola: Martino si muoveva e impercettibilmente anche lui cambiava posizione. Lo sentiva ogni volta che riusciva a scovarlo in un locale pieno di gente o quando erano vicini e le loro dita si sfioravano. Lo percepiva nei loro sguardi, quando comunicavano con gli occhi o quando dicevano insieme la medesima cosa.</p>
<p>Se avesse dovuto descriversi poi, di certo non si sarebbe paragonato al sole. Era più che altro un buco nero che inghiottiva tutto ciò che giungeva nelle sue vicinanze, senza possibilità di sfuggirgli. E poi, non c’era da dimenticare che i buchi neri erano in grado di implodere su se stessi e lui in quel senso, era una bomba ad orologeria. Ma quello che Niccolò pensava di sé in quel momento era poco importante perché per Martino lui era il sole e nessuno, prima di allora, lo aveva stimato tanto da giudicarlo in quel modo. La visione che Martino aveva di lui aveva allineato ogni prospettiva, se voleva poteva essere il sole.</p>
<p>Niccolò deglutì, il cuore stava martellando nel petto all’impazzata come se volesse raggiungere il suo legittimo proprietario e decise di avvicinarsi. Martino rimase immobile, come ipnotizzato da quello che stava per succedere. Niccolò si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, portò le braccia del compagno in alto e intrecciò le dite a quelle di Martino, che prontamente ricambiò la stretta. Si accostava lentamente, a rallentatore, i loro nasi si sfioravano, Martino inarcò appena la schiena e Niccolò respirò più profondamente. Erano così vicini che i loro sospiri si confondevano, i loro corpi si incastravano perfettamente come due tessere di un puzzle complicato. Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo dalla loro parte, non c’era bisogno di fare le cose con urgenza. Era giusto assaporarsi ogni attimo, ogni bacio, ogni carezza.</p>
<p>“Come farei senza di te eh?”</p>
<p>“Questa sì che è una bella domanda” rise Martino, ormai assuefatto dal profumo di Niccolò “Vieni qui e te lo spiego…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grazie per essere arrivati alla fine.<br/>A presto.<br/>S.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>